The Second Star to the Right
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sam is turned into a fairy. Slight wincest. just brothers kissing


**The Second Star to the Right**

The whole stupid thing started when Dean just had to take a case that involved a teenage wizard with a big imagination. I tried to tell him not to do it, but he didn't listen to me. He never listens to me. So here I am now, dressed up in green pants that look like they were made out of Tinkerbelle's dress, trapped in a old lantern. My wings are itching because they need to be stretched. It Dean doesn't show up soon, I swear this pirate will end up killing me…but before we go any farther with this, maybe a little , or a lot, of background information.

"Come on dude." Dean said as we drove towards the town where he had heard about a teenage wizard turning people into real life Disney movies. I always like those movies, but Dean, on the other hand, was always looking for the signs that Disney was nothing more than a cult. "This one will be easy."

"I don't know Dean." I said. "How many times has a job that's involved witches and wizards ever been easy?"

"It's a teen." Dean said. "All we have to do is threaten to call their parents."

"Whatever you say." I said with a sigh. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but like I said before, he never listens to me.

The town fountain had a red headed mermaid with a green tail swimming in it. She wore a purple sports bra over her and that was it. A man and woman casually walked by with well over a hundred Dalmatians walking with them. A girl in a blue dress walked down the middle of the street, her nose buried in a book while some weird things followed her. Like a clock, a candlestick, a teapot, and something that looked like a dog but walked on two legs.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked. He eyed the tan woman with black hair who walked by in what looked like a blue belly dancer dress. She smiled and winked at Dean as she walked past. A tiger followed her. He growled for a second before he ran off behind her.

"This is so weird." I said as I saw toys running around on the ground. "My childhood is coming back to haunt me." I whispered to myself. I looked around and couldn't find Dean anywhere. "Dean!" That's when I saw him talking to a woman with black hair and pale skin who was sitting at a café with seven shorter men.

"I'm Snow." She said as she shook Dean's hand. There was a light red tint to her cheeks as Dean shook her delicate looking hand.

"Hi Snow, I'm Agent Booth." Dean said. She smiled at him, her deep red lips curling into a deeper smile. I could see Dean aching to get into her pants, or dress. "Have you seen this kid?" Dean asked, holding up a mug shot that we, or well I, had gotten off the internet that we suspected our wizard to be. Snow took the picture from Dean to look at it.

"Oh, I know him." Snow said. "That's Prince Caspian. He lives up on the hill that way." She pointed to a hill outside of town. Dean smiled and thanked her before coming back over to me.

"So Miss White over there said that the kid we're looking for is named Prince Caspian." Dean said.

"You mean like the guy from the second Narnia movie?" I asked. He looked at me strange. "Oh forget it."

"Anyway, I guess we should head up to the hill and see what we can find about the kid." He said. We got back into the car and left…

We arrived in the driveway of the house. It was huge, bigger by standards of houses that we had lived in when I was a kid. Dean his a gun, his favorite one with the white ivory on the handle, right at the base of his back, and I hid a knife in my boot like I always did. We came armed with matches, tiny bottle of lighter fluid, and flasks of holy water, because in our line of work, you could never be too careful. Dean looked for a doorbell but couldn't find one. So I grabbed the door knocker, the ring in the teeth of what looked like a giant dragon, and hit it a couple times. Soon, the door opened. A young woman with blonde hair hiding underneath a bandana and wearing a dress made out of rags appeared.

"Yes?" She asked. "May I help you?"

"Miss…" Dean asked, offering his hand to her.

"Cinderella." She said. Dean smiled and shook her hand.

"Miss Cinderella, we are here to see a Prince Caspian. I'm Agent Booth and this is Agent Hodgins. We're here to ask him a few questions. That's all." He said. Cinderella looked at us for a moment before she opened the door more. I actually felt sorry for her. She seemed scared.

"Agents." She said, offering us access to the house. The minute we stepped in I had a bad feeling, but might as well not even waste my breath telling Dean. Like he would care or listen anyway. "My master's office is up the stairs. The door will be open so you shouldn't have a hard time finding him." She said. Dean and me thanked her before we headed up the stairs. Little did we know that little Miss Sweet and Innocent Cinderella was actually playing us.

"Master, two hunters are here." She said into a microphone before returning to her duties at hand.

Prince Caspian's office was beautifully decorated in many things salvaged from movies. There were things in there that weren't even in Disney movies, like a pair of ruby red slippers, a sword that was stuck within a stone, and then one from a Disney movie, a beautiful rose within a glass case. This guy had a lot of free time on his hands.

"How may I help you?" Someone said from a chair who's back was to us. The guy in it was looking out the window over his "kingdom".

"Prince Caspian?" Dean asked. The chair turned around and a boy, probably no older then fifteen, set there.

"Yes." He said. "And I know you two fine men are not agents. You're hunters." That took us by surprise.

"Cinderella played us." Dean whispered to me as we backed up.

"You think?" I said sarcastically. I was allowed to use that tone once in awhile.

"Now, I think it's time to let you two in on my fun." He laughed. He raised a wand from a drawer on his desk and waved it around. Before we could react, there was a bright light…

As I started to come back to the world of the living, the first thing I noticed was that the bed I was in was unnaturally comfy. I had never slept in a bed like this before and it felt so good. It felt like floating on a cloud.

"Sam!" I heard Dean yell. But it sounded louder than it should be. I cracked open my eyes. Dean was standing over me. He was so big from where I was. I set up. I saw him wearing a green pair of pants, a green shirt, and a green hat. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

_You look hilarious. _I said, but I didn't say it. It was in my mind. I clawed at my throat when I couldn't hear my own voice. That's when I noticed that my hands were small. I raised them up. _Dean? _I asked myself. But Dean heard me.

"Look at this." Dean said. He held up a hand mirror and I saw shocked by what I saw.

My shirt was gone, but I had a pair of pants on that looked like someone had taken Tinkerbelle's dress and turned it into pants. I looked up at Dean in a panic. That's when I saw in the mirror something that scared me. I had wings.

"Told you not to drink that Red Bull." Dean laughed. I knew he was trying to make jokes to avoid what we had gotten ourselves into. I set back down onto my bed, which was actually a pillow, and sighed. "Don't worry, we'll fix it. I promise." Dean picked me up and kissed my face, because his lips were probably bigger than my whole body. And strangely, I liked it a lot.

I curled up onto my pillow bed while Dean went out to the Impala, looking for something that could help reverse what the Prince had done to us. But while he was gone, I decided to try something. So I stood up, rotated my shoulders for a moment, then started to flap my wings. They started to move slow, but soon they sped up. Before I knew it, my feet weren't even touching the pillow anymore. I was flying.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. The waves of Dean's voice were like a hurricane to me. They sent me flying backwards into the wall. I slid down and landed in the trashcan. There was nothing in it, but it still didn't make me feel any better. Dean's hands picked me up from the basket and he cradled me gently. I looked up at him. "Easy there stud." He said. "If something happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself." That was the second time he kissed my whole face. And yet again, I found that I really liked it. I found that I wanted more than just one kiss.

Dean went back out to the Impala. I think he was calling Bobby, but I don't remember. Because there was a loud thud outside. I flew to the window, even though Dean told me not to, and saw what happened. Dean was laying on the ground and there were a couple men standing around him. One was dressed in red and had a hook on his hand instead of a actual hand. He turned and looked at me.

"Found him." I heard him say. Soon, the men rushed the door. I tried to fly out, but they were faster. I was scooped up and put into the lantern. They shook it around, so I blacked out.

And now here we are, all caught up and ready to move on. I'm sitting on where a candle should be, freezing my ass off. I don't know how much air I have left, because this Captain Hook was nice enough not to even cut holes for me to breath through. I don't even know if Dean's alive or not. I can't even yell for help because no one can hear me. I'm still trying to figure out how Dean could hear me but no one else can. To them, I just sound like a fly.

"Sam!" I hear someone yell. I look up and Dean is standing on the front of this ship that were on. He's sporting the green clothes he wore earlier and that's when I finally figure out that we're in Peter Pan and now I feel like a total idiot. "Let him go you filthy pirates." Hook started to laugh at him.

"Why don't you come down here and make me, little boy." He laughed. Dean said some magic words instead of fighting and the glass on my case cracked. He freed me. But Hook and everyone else started to disappear. I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Dean was standing over me again, but this time in regular clothes. I could feel wings and my top half felt warm. I was normal size.

"Sammy." Dean said as he hugged me. "I'm so sorry you got taken."

"Forget about it." I said. And that's when Dean kissed me. Not on my face like he did when I was a fairy, but full on the lips. And so began the epic love story of Sam and Dean Winchester. But that my friends, is a story for another time.

**.: The End :.**


End file.
